


shards of glass

by Yaoifeed



Series: Finder soulmate AU [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoifeed/pseuds/Yaoifeed
Summary: umm.... lets see. Akihito's dad is ABUSIVE. and Asami will only reveal his feeling to Akihito. This is about the discovery of Akihito, and the next chapter will be about revenge and healing. Can also be a one shot.





	shards of glass

**_Your soulmate can feel your pain. If you get hurt, they will not externally be hurt, but they will feel your pain, whether it be a stubbed toe or a bullet to the head. Sometimes, in severe cases, when one soulmate is killed in a painful way, the other one may go insane. Soulmates can also feel each other emotions. By touching their soulmark the emotions will be amplified and not just an echo. For example, if you were feeling sad, you could touch your soulmark and your soulmate could sense this and send comfort. Most pairs avoid sending each other negative emotions but will know if their counterpart is upset due to the echoes of emotions they can feel. When soulmates have skin to skin contact for the first time, their soulmarks will glow, but if one of the pair dies, their soul marks will disappear from their skin, leaving a scar. Straight pairings are equally  as common as lesbian, gay, or other pairings._ **

Akihito stared at his soulmark. He never got the ‘emotional echoes’ that people did, but when he had been beaten too bad, he would get the feeling of love and concern laced with anger flood through his body. He loved his soulmark, and felt bad that his soulmate had to feel his pain, especially considering  that Akihito never got echoes of negative feeling, although the positive ones were rare except for when Akihito had been beaten. The mark was a dragon, almost all black, except for a gold spine, wings tipped with gold, and gold eyes. 

The boy was leaning against the door, his legs had gave out after the beating he had received. After his mother had walked out on him and his father, his father had started beating him for ‘driving his mom out.’ His mom had hated Akihito, so she abandoned him. She hated his child much more than she loved her husband.

This beating was bad, though. Akihito didn’t think he would survive this time. There had been bad beatings but this one was the worst yet. He had been late to school due to the rain, and his grades were horrible because of the lack of supplies and time to do homework. When he had walked in, his father, who had been drunk, like usual, pulled him into the house, slammed the door shut, and threw him onto the floor. After punching him and kicking him various times, his father had finally started picking up the furniture and his empty beer bottles and chucking them at the younger male. Akihito had only escaped because his father had grown tired and collapsed onto the couch. After that, Akihito had fled to his room to pick out the pieces of glass in his leg.

_ I should kill myself,  _  thought the light blonde haired male. He was sure at least two of his ribs were broken, ke knew his leg was dislocated, his left arm seemed to be broken, if the bone sticking out of it was anything to go by, and there was glass stuck in various parts of his body, including his scalp. He was sure he was going to die. Even if he did not die, he would wake up again if he fell unconscious, and probably be in pain and get sick due to infection.

Akihito reached for his soulmark and sent some love. It was placed in a convenient location, on is bicep, and looked like a majestic tattoo. The mark was softer than any other part of his skin, and he lovingly caressed it. It might be the last time he would touch it again. The dragon was beautiful, and he knew that his soulmate had a dragon that was similar to this one, almost exactly the same except for the colours. It would be a shame that there would be a scar left on the skin of his soulmate.

He licked up a piece of glass from by his feet, and raised it to the light, to look at it. He wanted his soulmate to know where his body lay, at the very least. He carved the place where he lived into his arm.  _ Eastern slum, Tokyo. _

__ **Asami POV**

_ Eastern Slum Tokyo.  _ Asami’s breath caught in his throat as he felt some pain in a concentrated area of is lower left arm. It seemed as if his soulmate had carved in the words into his arm. Asami was concerned.His soulmate always ended up getting hurt. Asami did not know if he was abused or if he just got into really bad fights. Now knowing where his soulmate could possibly be, he guessed he was a fighter.  Asami narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. It ad not been an hour ago that he had been in immense pain due to his soulmates injuries, so he decided to go on te soul search website.

The soulsearch website was only to be used during emergencies, and Asami was pretty sure this was one. He uploaded a picture of his soulmark now and waited. The process matched a picture of that to a picture of his soulmark when he was a child. He selected the picture and was taken to a link where he could put in any information. After describing the pain and the location, there was a picture of a soulmark like his, but in black and gold. Asami smirked, that soulmark did match him.  

Asami’s thoughts turned to his soulmark for a moment. His soulmark was steel blue, indicating someone who was original and emotional, but stubborn. It was smaller than his soulmates, the one in the picture, but it had bright hazel eyes, and the rins had the design of flames, indicating someone fiery and bold. At his spine was a gentle emerald, indicating someone down to earth and kind, but also someone who needs love and protection. 

Asami entered the information and waited, slightly impatiently, as he took out a cigarette and lit it, the nicotine clearing his mind and helping him numb his emotions. He was Asami Ryuichi, and he did not show emotions. After all, he had learned from early on that showing emotions was bad for business, and that was why he had become one of the world's youngest underworld kings, at the age of twenty one. Now, at the age of twenty three, his empire was huge, and growing steadily, for he was the king, and an emotionless king has no weaknesses. Asami, was not dumb though. He knew that the death of his soulmate would be a weakness, and that was why, he made sure his soulmate did not think Asami did not care. That was why, sometimes, before going to work, or late at night, while he was at his desk, working alone, he would lift his hand to place it on his bicep, and send love.

Asami cared about his soulmate. After all, he had built this entire empire for them, so that they wouldn’t have to suffer from poverty, and he could keep them safe. He hadn’t been able to keep his parents safe, for they had, after years of poverty, been killed by a loan shark, but that was why, at the young age of twelve, he had joined up with Suoh and Kirishima, two young boys in a similar situation, and climbed on a staircase of bones which he had built himself, to ascend to the throne of the mafia. It just helped that he was a genius, too.

Mikhail Arbatov and Liu Fei Long were the only ones who had a similar amount of power to him, one Russian the other Chinese. After a decade of conflict, the three had become not friends, not allies, but great men who respected each other, and agreed to watch each other's backs.  

Asami let out a puff of smoke. 

_ Ping! _

__ The website had loaded, and a small ping had alerted him to the screen again.  _ There.  _ The site revealed a profile, after searching through international files. 

**Takaba Akihito**

**Aged 17, last year of high school**

**Mother: Missing**

**Father: Guardian**

**Location: block 28, apt.4. South Tokyo. Kawa street.**

Asami smirked. The brat definitely seemed liked a fighter now. After all, if his mother had walked out his father probably doted on him, even if they lived on Kawa Rd, part of the southern slum parts of Tokyo.

He lifted tapped his phone's screen and lifted it to his ear, to a three way call. “Kirishima, Suoh. Kawa street. Looks like my soulmate is in a little tangle.” 

-

-

-

It had not been long before Kirishima and Suoh had arrived in a limo, the driver coolly glancing at Asami before offering him a cigarette, which he thankfully took before joining his secretary and head bodyguard. 

Kirishima had his laptop open and was quickly typing, his eyes glued to the screen, occasionally stopping to push his glasses up, while Suoh seemed to be writing emails for gun shipments on the company's phone, occasionally running a hand through his hair, which he often did when he was concentrating.  

Sion phones were designed specially by their phone designer Himitsu gijutsu to be untraceable, untraceable, and impenetrable, like all the technology in Sion. 

Asami himself started looking through some paperwork as well, and engrossed in their work, the ride wasn’t long at all. 

The trio stepped out of the sleek black limo, and Asami’s stared around in distaste, as Suoh and Kirishima stood faithfully behind them.

This would not do. The road was filthy, drunk unconcious all around them, and Asami knew that rapists, robbers, and killers loitered around the slums. Asami had plenty of money, and it was all for soulmate, Takaba Akihito. Asami wondered what he looked like. The site had not provided a photo, since they already interfered with nature enough just by running the site. Block 28 was filled with alcoholics, and all they had to do now was find a house numbered 4. That should have been easy in a normal neighbourhood, but this one was anything  _ but  _ normal. The signs that were on normal houses to indicate the numbers were gone, and there was only one house on the entire block which looked like in was not abandoned. Asami walked up to the house confidently, and stood back as Suoh knocked. They heard shuffling from inside, and finally a young lady dressed in a blue dress peeked out. 

“Whad’ya want?” She asked.

“Hello ma’am. Would you happen to know where number four is?” Kirishima politely asked. 

“Uh… number four? It’s two doors down the right. What’d you want with it anyways? The old man that lives there’s a drunk.” She grumbled.

“Just business. Thank you ma’am. That will be all.” with that, the door shut and Asami, followed by his henchmen, walked up to his soulmates house. The door was barely on its hinged, the knob dented, and the windows were taped and boarded up with wood. From the inside, he heard a TV blaring, but other than that, no other noise. The exterior of the house was covered in graffiti, and in the driveway lay a beaten old pickup truck alongside a heap of garbage. 

Asami knocked on the door, and almost immediately there were huge lumbering footsteps fumbling around to the door. Finally, a tall, lanky man opened the door. He looked disheveled and was wearing a stained wifebeater and jeans, holding a bottle of beer in his hand. Asami didn’t miss the blood on the bottom of his jeans or the way that the house smelled of blood. He saw Suoh scrunching his nose. He smelled the blood as well. Asami narrowed his eyes. He might have been wrong all along. It was the father all along. Fuck. This had been going on for a long time, and finally, after years of Asami underestimating the situation, there was going to be an end to it. Asami had not managed to protect his soulmate after all. Asami reached out, as if to shake the home owners hand, and flicked his fist upwards to the temple of the man and swiftly knocked him out. 

Asami stepped over the unconscious body along with Kirishima, and Suoh was the one who moved the man outside after delivering a tranquilizer to the fallen dirty blonde. The three wordlessly separated to search the house. After all, efficiency was one of the main foundations of Sion. 

The kitchen, discovered by Kirishima, was clean but empty. The kitchen seemed to be the one place which was not filled with beer bottles, but there was barely anything else either. There was a barely held together washing machine, a tap held together with duct tape, and a small, old gas stove. Kirishima investigated deeper. There were only a few pots and other utensils, and only plastic plates and dishes. The fridge, Kirishima discovered, held an empty carton of milk, a half filled jug of orange juice, and the ends of a loaf of bread. Inside the pantry, there were dozens of cheap instant foods, mostly ramen and soups. He continued his investigation, not finding much., and went to join Asami.

The living room, where the man had been was being investigated by Suoh. Beer bottles littered the ground, and shards of glass also trashed the floor, accompanied by empty dishes and food wrappers. Suoh was experienced at finding even the slightest stains though, and he found slight dents in the wall. He found some blood on the wood, which had been dried and stained the wood a brown colour, almost like chocolate milk. Suoh knew better though. He found a few scattered small puddles of blood near some of the glass, and noticed that there were stains of bloods on the railing as he walked upstairs to report to Asami.

Asami had gone upstairs, avoiding the railing so he wouldn’t have to touch the blood. There were two rooms and a small bathroom upstairs. The bathroom was clean, a few rolls of gauze, and some antiseptic cleaner laying on the counter. The hallway was relatively clean as well, save for the few dabs of blood swept across the walls. The first room that he opened the door to was dirty and smelled of sweat. Rumpled sheets, discarded clothes, and empty beer bottles and cans were strewn about. Asami moved on to the final room when Suoh and Kirishima caught up to him. Both of them reported what they had found before the trip entered the room. 

“If he’s not here, we will have to search the entire district,” Asami told his friends gravely. They nodded stoically, the worry for their friends soulmate masked. The pair had already found their soulmates, and they knew how horrible it was to be worried because of them.

Kirishima’s soulmate was Yasashī jinsei, a gentle women who unlike Kirishima, wore her emotions on her sleeve. Yasashī was short and petite, and her green eyes shined with affection every time she saw her husband. She had given birth to their one son, Kirishima Kagayaku, who looked like his father, but had the heart and mind like his mother. 

Suoh’s soulmate, on the other hand was Senotakai jagā. Senotakai was tall, had white skin, raven black hair, and deep brown eyes that seem red when they caught the light. She was the only one that could yell at Suoh and get away with it, and she was the only one that Suoh could lean on. Senotakai was known an evil, but she did love Suoh. she showed it all the time when buying her hubby red accessories, to go with the shades of red she was always clad in. Suoh was still deciding when to propose to her, but Senotakai was usually occupied with the boutique chain she ran, which was one of the greatest loves of her life, the other being Asami. 

The door was opened, and Asami stepped in, and closed it behind him. Asami had made it very clear that his emotions were reserved for his soulmate, so his two loyal friends waited down the hall, near the stairwell, ready for action.

Asmai couldn’t believe his eyes. His mate had his shirt off, wearing just uniform pants with the leg rolled up to reveal glass embedded into the skin. There were bruised littering the torso of his mate, and blood matted his hair, pieces of glass sticking out of his head as well. Th at wasn’t all though. Although blood seeped out of various wounds, there was more dripping out of the unconscious man's wrists, which had been cut viciously. Asami looked closer. That arm was definitely broken. That leg seemed dislocated, too. Asami did not want to investigate or jostle the leg without a doctor, as he didn’t want his soulmate to feel pain. 

He gently picked up the angel, treating him like eh was the most precious being to ever exist, because in truth, he was. The skin of the angel was soft and pale, and his hair was a light blonde, but there were dark circles under his eyes, and he was MUCH too light and thin for someone his age. 

Asami walked out, and gestured for Kirishima to make the call. 

“Shiro sensei,” The ravenette spoke into his phone. “Yes, sure,” the man replied after a moment of silence and then hung up and shoved the phone into his pocket. 

“Shiro sensei wants us to meet him at the private hospital, he’s getting set up,” the man said to Asami while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I’ve already called the limo.” 

“Very well.” The trip walked out, this time Asami sandwiched between Kirishima, at the lead, and Suoh, at the rear, to secure the blonde in the hands of the black haired demon mafia boss. 

-

-

-

Shiro sensei was Asami’s best private doctor, who was the head of all the hospitals Sion secretly owned under other names. 

Takaba, his little soulmate, lay on his bed now, all bandaged, covered in medical creams, and injected with vitamins and antibiotics. Dislocated leg, broken arm, broken, cracked and bruised ribs, fractured ankle, and a punctured lung were some of the things that Shiro sensei had diagnosed. 

Asami lay beside his other half, an engraved pipe in his hand, and donning only black boxer briefs. He made sure that his beloved was comfortable, and was now studying his face, waiting for those pale lashes to flutter open and reveal the eyes. 

Asami had discovered that both soulmarks were now glowing. The one on Akihito’s upper arm now had glowing eyes and wings in the sea of black, and Asami discovered that although the eyes of his soulmark did not glow, they seemed shiny, like the black one on akihito’s, but the scales of the dragon gave off a glow. 

Asami waited, never tiring of the angels face, and the eyes opened. They were beautiful. Slightly green, slightly grey, slightly brown, depending on how the light caught them. They took a few moments to focus, and finally settled, staring onto Asami’s gold ones. 

A tear slipped out of one of the eyes, and Asami stopped it before it could fully run down the soft cheek, brushing it away with a gentle touch. “Hush. no need to cry. You’re staying with me now.”

“Wh-who are you?” The angel asked in a voice so beautiful and broken that Asami’s heart clenched painfully. Asami was going to protect the boy. No one would ever take the boy, not even over his dead body. 

“I’m your soulmate, and I am never going to let you go.” Asami said, sealing the vow with a kiss on the soft, plump lips of the angel.

A/N: Might make a sequel, so...yeah. 


End file.
